Forum:Oren the Alchemist
Oren is a potential DLC Alchemist class character in Borderlands 2. Background Oren started out as a nobody on Promethia, constantly tormented by Atlas lackeys. One day, after seeing several Lance tormenting his friends, Oren decided to fight back, but being so frail, he was easily over powered and shot in the heart. Fortunately, Promethians have two hearts, and Oren survived. He picked up a gun he saw lying around and shot at the Lancemen. That gun was a Maliwan. The Lancemen were engulfed in flames as Oren watched in fascination. He became enthralled by elemental modification and studied hard to become a researcher for Maliwan. His dream soon came true, and he was eventually promoted to head of R&D at Maliwan headquarters on Eden-6. However, living on only one heart was a great strain on him, so he started using company resources to build himself a new heart. None of his prototypes worked, and he had almost given up hope until the sudden appearance of Eridium on Pandora. Seeing Eridium as the key to his new heart, he tried requisitioning samples from Maliwan higher-ups, but was denied, since Hyperion had a stranglehold on the Eridium market. Oren made the decision to outfit himself with the latest of Maliwan tech and travel to Pandora personally. His mission: steal as much Eridium as he could get his hands on, not only for his own heart, but for furthering Maliwan elemental research while simultaneously destroying one of Maliwan's top competitors: Hyperion. Action Skill Philosopher's Gun Oren's action skill attaches a modified E-Tech barrel to his gun that adds Slag to it in addition to whatever other element it has, and allows it to fire two shots for every one round used. Every enemy killed explodes into ammo, money, and guns of varying rarity, though never purple or orange. Skill Trees Maliwan Loyalty Oren's Loyalty tree enhances elemental skills, modifies all Maliwan guns he wields, and even allows him to find higher rarity Maliwan guns. Note: The three minor gamechangers do not change the element of the gun. Sulphuric Infusion will not give you an incendiary gun that is effective against armor. It simply adds the chance to inflict the corrode status effect. Transmute The Transmute tree is a very unique tree that adds little to combat, but changes how Oren interacts with enemies, loot, and ammo. He can remove all status effects from himself and transfer them to an enemy, turn one type of ammo into another, or even upgrade the rarity on his loot...that or turn it into a pile of useless slag. You never know. Note: With the Lapis Philosophorum skill, if the enemy is turned into slag, you also lose whatever other loot, ammo, or health that enemy would have dropped. Elixir Oren's heart is giving out, so he needs the Elixir skill tree to keep him alive by extending his Fight for your Life time, granting him shield regen whenever an enemy is electrocuted, or even gaining health from elemental attacks.